


Complicated/Easy

by Powrhug



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/pseuds/Powrhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's complicated, sometimes it's easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated/Easy

Danny: Did you love her? 

Steve: Does it matter? 

Danny: Yes, I believe it does. I probably wouldn’t have asked if it didn’t.

Steve: Okay then. Yes, I think so. For a while at least. 

Danny: And then? 

Steve: And then I didn’t.

Danny: Simple as that?

Steve: Yeah, as simple as that. Does it have to be complicated? 

Danny: No, it doesn’t have to be, but I’ve found with you things typically are.

Steve: Is that right? 

Danny: Yeah, that’s right. 

Steve: Is that how you see us, then? Complicated? 

Danny: Some days. Some days it feels like the most complicated thing I’ve ever faced. Some days it feels like a kick in the ass. And some days, it feels incredibly, perfectly easy. 

Steve: Like today? 

Danny: No, definitely not like today. Today is complicated. 

Steve: So when is it easy? 

Danny: I’ll let you know. 

Steve: I’m sure you will. 

Danny: Yeah? I’m that predictable?

Steve: Naw, some would say you’re that easy.

Danny: But not you, right? You wouldn’t say that, smart guy.

Steve: No, I’d definitely say that, too.

Danny: Funny. But that’s what you like about me. I’m sure that’s what you’re going to say next. 

Steve: No, that’s what I love about you. 

Danny: Again, I’ll say it, you’re a smart guy. 

Steve: And uncomplicated. 

Danny: Now who’s easy? 

Steve: But that’s what you love about me. 

Danny: No, that’s what I like about you. I love that you’re complicated. 

Steve: Oh really? 

Danny: I wouldn’t have you any other way. 

 

-end-


End file.
